The things you bring out in me
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: Everyone has a hidden side to their personality. A side of yourself that not even you are aware of. A side that can make you do things you didn't even know you were capable of doing. See what happens when forbidden desire brings out the daker side of Goku and Videl. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at doing a lemon story, so go easy on me. Any advice is very much appreciated. Since this is a story that includes lemon, feel free to give me ideas on what direction you want the story to go and I'll try to incorporate some of those ideas into the story. BTW, this story takes place 2 years after Goku defeated Kid Buu. Well enjoy everyone.

After graduating from high school Gohan and Videl who had been officially dating for nearly a year now, had decided they would start living together soon. Chi-Chi had wanted Gohan to build a house at Mt. Paozu so he would be close to home, but Gohan wanted to feel more independent so he decided he would find a place in East City to live. East City was situated between Mt. Paozu and Hercule City, so it was the perfect place for Gohan to travel to the college in Hercule City and for visiting family when they wanted.

But until Gohan could find a nice place for them to live, they continued to live with their families. This week Chi-Chi was taking Gohan and Goten to visit her sister. Goku was supposed to go but had been training at Kami's lookout and completely forgot about the trip.

Videl had her father's mansion all to herself this week because her father was on a bus tour for meet and greets for his fans. On any other day she would have been overjoyed to have the whole mansion to herself but not today. She had given everyone who worked in the mansion the week off but now she was regretting that decision. Today was the most painful day of the year for her and she wished she had someone, anyone, with her right now.

Up on the lookout Goku was stepping out of the time chamber having finished his training. His clothes were torn with rips in the fabric of his shirt revealing glimpses of abs and chest which still glistened with sweat.

"Nothing beats a good work out in the time chamber." The saiyan said as he cleared the sweat from his brow.

Dende approached Goku with a smile, "You've gotten stronger for sure, Goku! I can't help but wonder if you'll ever find a limit to your strength."

"Well let's hope not because then I would just get bored." Goku laughed. "Well see you later, Dende. I'm heading home." With a wave goodbye Goku used instant transmission to appear in his living room.

"Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi I'm home!" Goku yelled but no answer came.

Something weird was happening. The lights were all turned off through out the house and front door had been locked. Nobody was home.

"Where is everyone?" Goku asked himself. "Maybe Gohan is over at Videl's house. I'll check and see." Again he used instant transmission, this time to appear in Videl's living room.

The beautiful 19 year old raven haired girl had been staring out the window watching as the rain made its way down from grey clouds above that seemed to match perfectly with depressed mood. Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see Goku standing in the middle of her living room.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Videl hadn't expected to see him until the end of the week.

Goku gave her the Son family's famous grin and he explained, "Sorry for showing up unannounced. I was actually trying to find out where Chi-Chi and the boys were, and I thought maybe Gohan would be here."

Videl stood up and asked, "Goku, don't you remember?"

Goku looked puzzled, "Remember what?"

Shaking her head at the sight of his blatant forgetfulness she explained, "You were supposed to be going with Chi-Chi and the boys to visit Chi-Chi's sister."

Goku face palmed himself, "I completely forgot! Oh man, Chi-Chi is going to kill me. I was so busy training in the time chamber it just completely slipped my mind."

Videl took notice of his torn clothes and his sweat glistened muscles that were made somewhat visible by the rips in his shirt. These saiyans had some strange qualities and even stranger eating but definitely one of their positive traits was that their bodies looked like they had been skillfully carved to resemble the bodies of gods. Having lost her virginity to Gohan as a graduation present Videl had first hand experience as the pleasures a saiyan was capable of delivering to his lover.

"Well I better hurry up and find Chi-Chi before I get into anymore trouble than I already am. It was nice seeing you again, Videl." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and prepared to use instant transmission for a third time but stopped when he felt smooth small hands grabbed his arm.

"Everything okay, Videl?" Goku asked the young teen that had grabbed him.

"Actually…." Videl hesitated.

Goku picked up instantly that something was bothering her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort, "It's okay. You can tell me what's wrong."

Videl swallowed hard and asked, "Do you think you could stay here with me tonight?"

"Well I guess. Chi-Chi will give me hell later but I can tell something is bothering you and I can't just leave you here all alone and upset." Goku brushed her bangs out of her face and asked, "But will you tell me what is bothering you?"

Videl saw the sincerity and genuine concern in his eyes and her heart melted in his gaze, "Today was the day my mother died." Normally Videl kept up her tough girl act and wouldn't have admitted the pain such a painful memory has caused her so easily. But there was just something his touch and his eyes that just made it so easy to open up to him. She was never even this open with Gohan and he is her boyfriend.

Goku immediately pulled her into a comforting hug, "Oh gosh, Videl. I'm so sorry."

This sensation she felt in his warm embrace was new to her. No one had ever made her feel this secure. She felt so secure she decided to open up further and give him the full story behind her mother's death, "I was just 13 years old. My parents had been arguing. My father was unfaithful to her. When she found out that my dad had cheated on her at least a dozen times, you can imagine how upset my mom was. She left the house crying and drove off to find a place to calm down. That was the last time I saw my mom alive. That night my dad got the call that she had died in a car accident. I was so heart broken and I blamed my dad's cheating for leading to mom's death. But when she died it changed him. Sure he still lied about beating Cell and stuff, but he stopped dating women from that day forward."

By this point Videl's cheeks were stained with fresh warm tears and as Goku listened to her story it wasn't too long before his cheeks were also stained with tears. She buried her face into his chest and he held her small body close soothingly.

"Come on Videl, let's lay down." Goku suggested.

He grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch with Videl sitting on his lap and cuddled up to his chest. Goku wrapped the blanket around them both and held the beautiful girl in an attempt to sooth her sadness.

It wasn't too long before both of them had fallen asleep cuddled together under the blanket. Videl was the first one to wake up and saw from the clock on the wall it was 3:00 am in the morning. The whole mansion dark and silent with the stillness of the night. Still drowsy from her sleep she rested her head back against Goku's chest and stared up at his peaceful face as she felt his chest gently rising with his steady and somewhat calming breathing.

This was the first time she ever really got a good look at how handsome he was and it became clear where Gohan got his good looks. Being here cuddled against him and protected by his strong arms, Videl felt for the first time in many years like she could be herself completely and fully, which is something she hasn't been able to do with Gohan completely yet. Right now she felt a powerful desire to be with Goku and experience this wonderful closeness to him every night. She wondered if this is what love really felt like, and if so then what were her feelings for Gohan, because she never felt this strong for him as she did for Goku right now.

This overwhelming desire for the gentle saiyan took over her thoughts and her judgment. Before she realized what she was doing she found herself gently planting a kiss on his lips and then more kisses on his neck and finally kisses on what his torn shirt revealed of his chest. All she could think about is how much she wished he would take her, make her his mate.

Then her rational mind took control again and she stopped kissing his flesh. As much as she wanted him, she knew he would never want her in the same way. He's too pure to have forbidden desires like that. But at least for now she would let him continue to sleep while she would continue to enjoy being held in his arms until the morning comes and her little fantasy would have to end.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was I thinking!? I'm so fucking stupid! He's my boyfriend's father. If I hadn't stopped when I did last night then who knows how far I would have taken it. At least he didn't wake up, so as long as I never speak of this again and get rid of these feeling for Goku, then no one every has to know about this and Gohan and I can go on being happy together." Videl told herself.

From the moment Goku had left this morning Videl had been trying to get rid of these feelings she had begun to develop for him.

With a sigh and a deep breath she sat there thinking about some way to get these feelings to go away, "Maybe a hot bath will help me relax and forget about Goku."

Videl made her way to her bathroom and began to pour hot water into her fancy round bathtub. As the bath filled up Videl began to slowly remove her clothes. First her shirt and then as she went to remove her bra she could swear she felt someone else's hands unhooking it for her. Almost as soon as the bra hit the floor did she turn around, "Goku?" but no one was there. "I'm just imagining things. My heart is playing tricks on me."

Her head felt dizzy, she quickly did away with her panties, a matching set with her bra, both black. "I wonder what color Goku prefers on Chi-Chi?" Mentioning that woman's name sparked jealousy inside her. "Why does he choose to stay with her? She wasn't ready to deal with a saiyan for a husband. But I am. I could give him everything she could never give him."

The 19 year old beauty made her way into the bath, her naked goddess like body released all its tension to the warm water. She sighed and laid there embracing the steaming water that seem to relax her into a daze between sleep and awakening. In the end sleep won out.

Suddenly she felt something to touch her leg and she opened her eyes immediately to what she thought was a threat but turned out to be the exact opposite. There he was, Goku, laying completely naked across the bathtub from her, his god like body fully exposed, and his hand gently making it's way up her leg and into her thigh and then to her exposed womanhood.

"Ooooh!" She moaned softly at the feel of two of his fingers entering her most sacred of areas.

Slowly but thouroughly he would pull his fingers out and then push them back inside her, repeating the pleasurable act for the next few minutes. He had a devious smirk on his face like he had just claimed some prize. He enjoyed the fact that he was winning over this suckulent, sensual, and not to mention fertile female.

For a moment Videl's rational mind took over from her carnal lust and she asked, "Goku, what are you doing here?"

But Goku didn't answer. He just continued to explore her moist young entrance with his finger. When he did respond, he did so my moving closer to her until his face was inches from hers. As he continued masturbating her pussy with one hand, he began to massage her breasts with his other.

"Hush Videl. Just relax and let this happen. Enjoy it." He told her in a soft whisper.

She wasn't going to argue with him. After all this is what she wanted. She let him do what he wanted with her. His fingers push deeper inside of her, and her soft pink nipple became erect at the touch of his hand which was tough from all the years of fighting he had endured, yet also his touch was comforting and made her feel protected.

What seemed like hours was only minutes and she could feel the sexual tension inside of her building and demanding to be released.

"Ahh Goku I'm going….I'm going to cum!" She moaned and her breathing became faster and faster as her climax approached.

Goku took one of her nipples into his mouth and pushed his fingers faster and faster in and out of her pussy.

"Oh shit! Goku…I'M CUMMING!" She yelled and closed her eyes in immense bliss.

The moment she began to orgasm Goku kissed her. His lips locked over her. His tongue playing with hers. And her moans of ecstasy escaping into his mouth.

When she opened her eyes again she was all alone, her fingers burried inside of her, and her other hand cupping her breast. Her water had started to turn cold and she realized everything that just happened was only a dream.

She also came to another realization, "I can't fight it…I want him…I need him."


	3. Chapter 3

One week had passed and Videl was absolutely miserable. All she thought about was how Goku made her feel that night. But she couldn't deny the guilt growing stronger and stronger deep inside. She knew her lust for Goku was a betrayal to Gohan.

Videl buried her face in her hands and sighed, "I'm such a bitch. How sick is it that I want to make love with my boyfriend's father?" She looked over at the picture she took with Gohan at the prom. Prom night was the night she first made love to Gohan. "I need to think about him…I need to think about Gohan and forget about Goku." She kept telling herself.

**Flashback:**

After leaving the prom Gohan told Videl he had a surprise for her. She found herself being flown to a hotel. "Videl." Gohan said. "I don't want to push you into anything, but I've been thinking about us lately and…"

Videl silenced him with a kiss, "Say no more. I'm ready for this, Gohan." She smiled.

Gohan smiled nervously, but knew this was so right. They headed up in the elevator and finally arrived at their floor. As the doors to the elevator opened they both felt giddy with sexual tension and the knowledge that soon the virginity they shared would be gone. "Here we go," Gohan said as he opened the door with the credit card key. Videl's face lit up and she giggled as Gohan scooped her up and carried her into the room. He sat her down on the bed and flicked on the TV as he opened the refrigerator and handed her a little bottle of water. They had neither one ever drank before and weren't about to start tonight of all nights. As she drank her water Videl watched Goahn shuck off the tie and shirt he had on. His chest was still glistening with little beads of sweat from all the dancing they had done less than an hour ago.

Finally Gohan walked towards her and grabbed her bottle of water taking a swig before sitting it on the little table to the side of the bed. He then looked deep into her eyes and ran his fingers over her cheek and then her neck as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her. That first kiss inside the hotel room set her panties on fire. He had kissed her with passion before but it had never felt so intense and soul searching. Gohan ran his tongue over every delicate inch of her mouth teasing her tongue and then pulled back and knelt down on the floor beside her feet. Slowly he removed each shoe and rubbed the soles of her feet as he looked lovingly up into her eyes. It amazed him at how this girl could love him so unconditionally. He slowly reached under her dress and rested his hands on the tops of the stockings she had on and smiled at her as he teased her thighs.

Gohan stood up, "Honey, I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes."Videl didn't ask questions and just did as told and then smiled, "Come on silly, what is it? Can I open my eyes now?".

"Yes, open them now." He said with a smirk.

Videl opened her eyes and gasped. It was Goku standing in front of her. "Wait this isn't right!? Gohan is supposed to be here. It's my flashback, my memory."

Goku helped her stand up and gave her the famous Son family grin, "Exactly. It's your memory and if you want choose to, you can temporarily change this memory. I'm in this memory right now because you want me to be here."

Videl couldn't argue with him. He was absolutely right, she wanted him here. So she turned her back to him and slowly unzipped the back of her dress and then turned to face him. She leaned over and as the top of the dress slipped down she cupped her gloved fingers over her breasts and then let the dress rest at the swell of her hips. As she stood upright she kept her hands over her breasts hiding the nipples from Goku."Come on babydoll, show me those pretty little nipples please," Goku begged one quick motion Videl dropped her hands from her breasts and leaned down pressing her prominent breasts towards his face.

As Goku opened his mouth to capture a nipple Videl giggled and pulled his head to her and moaned as his teeth softly bit at her tender flesh. She was eager though to rid herself of the dress and get down to the more intimate side of the evening even though she was truly terrified of losing her virginity. She knew Goku was going to be careful and soft with her at the moments that required was thinking the same thing as Videl backed away and once again spun around showing him her smooth back right down to her waist. Carefully she started to bend over the soft curve of her back and the little hollow right above her ass was slowly being exposed and as she bent Videl pushed the dress over the swell of her hips. Each well toned ass cheek was visible now and she returned to her standing position dropping the dress to the floor and kicking it away.

Goku's cock was straining now and he had the urge to stand and go to her right now. He looked on as she bared her thong covered ass and stocking clad legs to him. Goku crooked a finger and beckoned her with pleading, horny Saiyan male eyes. "Oh Goku," Videl teased, "you know I can't resist you when you do that." She continued to play along with the fantasy altered memory.

Videl crossed the distance between them and cupped his chin in her palm with one hand as her other pulled aside her panties and she leaned towards his face, her foot came up to rest on the arm of the chair and Goku stuck his tongue out to taste her pussy."That's right baby, lick my sweetness," Videl hooked his fingers in the elastic band and pushed Videl back abruptly and in one quick motion pulled the panties down to her ankles. Videl giggled and stepped out of them and then slid down to straddle him. She could feel his hard cock slapping against her stomach and rubbing against her smooth pussy as she kissed and teased him. Goku took a moment to playfully twist each nipple lightly and make them even harder than they already were.

This was his chance to drive her crazy and get her to beg him to fuck her. That was his greatest desire in life up to this very reading the mind of this fantasy Goku she had created in her memory, Videl softly pleaded, "Take me to bed Goku and make love to me, please Goku, now."Goku wasn't about to argue with such a desire filled request and he stood up with her legs wrapped around him and lay her on the bed. His tongue danced softly over her body and in a few moments, and his fingers worked magic between her legs. Her eyes fluttered beneath her closed lashes and she bit her lip as he tongued her nipples and rubbed her clit simultaneously. "Oh yes," she whispered in a panting moan into his ear, "Goku now, do it honey, make me your woman."Goku slid up slowly between her legs and slid the length of his shaft against the glistening wet slit between her thighs. He wasn't rushed, actually he wanted to make her beg if he could hold out that long himself.

But his blood filled shaft moving up and down the pink lips down below and the juice that covered his cock that seeped from within her was driving him insane, he had to be inside her and couldn't wait for her to he pulled back and took one of her hands in his and guided it to his large organ of love and lust. "Videl, put me inside you, guide me into your body for the first time."Videl whimpered as she stroked his shaft a few times and then slid the head of his penis against her pussy, she spread the lips with her fingers and then pulled him towards her. She gasped as she felt the head of his shaft hit the virgin barrier within, she knew this was it the moment that had both waited for and despite wanting everything to be slow and tender she decided to go fast and hard."Goku, I want you to just ram it in baby, once you get all the way in just hold on and don't move, I'll need a moment to adjust to your wonderful cock."Goku took a deep breath and plunged forward, his cock held against the hymen for a moment and then tore through, as it did Videl let out a piercing squeal of pain and raked her nails down his back, he almost withdrew from her as his cock slid in to the hilt but she wrapped her legs around his back to hold him still.

He was in another world, feeling her wet, tight insides clenching around him for the first time. Videl finally spoke after a few seconds, "Damn that hurt, but now it feels so good having you buried inside me. Take your time and start sliding in and out I'm ready baby." She could feel his cock throbbing inside her and all his manhood pressed deep inside her pussy, filling her rocked together for many minutes until the inevitable happened. Goku moaned he was going to cum and she kissed him and rocked against him harder coaxing the orgasm from him. Loving the feeling as he pulsed inside her and came.

**End of Fantasy Altered Flashback**

Videl gasped when she realized she was becoming wet, "Even the memory I have of my first time with Gohan is being tainted by the lust I feel for Goku now. And the worst part is…I don't feel guilty about it."

Then there was a knock at the door and she answered. Gohan was standing there with a happy and naïve grin, completely unaware of the lust driven thoughts racing through his girlfriend's head.


End file.
